


碧綠的笑

by azuhafang



Category: Jyu-Oh-Sei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 獸王星同人 關於三頭目的過去
Relationships: Hesa/Original Male Character





	碧綠的笑

**Author's Note:**

> 國中時的超級舊文紀錄

西格爾特‧海沙 篇章

轟隆隆的雷聲打在耳邊，貫入渾身戰慄。  
  
雨，哭號般地肆虐。  
  
又是一陣雨，這次還要再下多久呢？  
  
似乎每一陣雨都是一次無言的反抗。深深鑿在泥土地上的雨滴，那樣深深挖掘出心痛的坑。坑坑疤疤，映照著殘破不堪的心。亮色眸子的陰影，就是寫照吧。  
  
……為什麼？  
  
屈起的膝，已經痠疼了。但是比得過他年幼的心那般痛嗎？  
  
其他孩子的嬉笑聲，無情地摧殘他的雙耳。  
  
──你們在笑什麼啊！這個世界，都該為此而悲哀的不是嗎？  
  
他凶悍地瞪著眼前對他而言顯得高大的身影，一把澎湃怒火嗶剝價響。藏在膝間的拳頭忍不住握緊了，指節開始泛白，怒氣沿路燒上了拳頭，但是他想得到這一拳出去的後果。懶得理人的院長，大概也只會慶幸少了張嘴巴吧。  
  
但是那苗怒火怎麼也澆不熄，反而因為一種無奈和不服氣，而愈燒愈旺。  
  
不知不覺，他已經挺起背脊，一隻拳頭也縮到了胸前。  
  
那火辣辣的瞪視，打斷了下流的談話。  
  
幾道冷然的目光射來，他一驚，渾然不覺自己散發的懾人殺氣，早已凍結旁邊其他的年幼孩子。感受到氣氛的不對勁，循著眾人目光，這群不良少年定睛了。  
  
其中一個金髮的為首少年，冷笑一陣，摳了摳右頰的痲子。  
  
他放下拳頭，但是由不得他決定，已然來不及。  
  
金髮少年斜咧嘴角，擺晃大牌地來到他面前。愚蠢地狠笑，「吶，你是看什麼看？」  
  
「……」這次大概會死吧？他這麼想，有著恐懼，卻也有著無奈。害怕如潮水湧來，但是一種一切終於要劃下句點的安祥心情也不遑多讓。  
  
「說話啊，小西！」少年裝模作樣親膩地叫，後頭其他少年仰首大笑。少年一下狠勁被這笑聲激出，往他的胸膛一推。瘦弱的身子經不住而跌落。「喂，我們是不是該給小海沙上一堂課呀，夥伴們？」  
  
陪笑聲尖銳地刺著。海沙匆匆往四周瞥去，其他孩童的眼中不帶感情，僅有一絲絲的同情與憐憫。他用眼神釋放求救的訊號，但是接觸了他的眼神，孩子們只是躲避掉，別過頭裝作什麼也不知情。  
  
莫可奈何的冷漠。  
  
「喂喂，在跟你說話，你看著哪裡啊？」金髮少年扯拽住那頭燦燦的銀髮，硬是拉回了他的頭。  
  
「唔……！」海沙忍不住吃痛地哼了出聲，這下他後悔得徹底。越是表現出軟弱，這群人越是樂此不疲。先前所見其他人像自己這樣的經歷，冰冷地敲打他的腦子。  
  
對了，自己當時也是為了自保，而這樣冷眼旁觀著吧……  
  
金髮少年病態地瞇起愉悅的眼。「唉唷，怎麼辦啊，誰叫小海沙上課在翻歷史資料呢。」看著海沙的驚詫，他露出牙齒，鼻翼噴張，怪模怪樣又笑了。「對嘛，人家我就說小海沙對自己的身世很感興趣。怕自己是垃圾雜種嗎？哦，或者是，」不懷好意地瞇起了眼，「偷偷看著親愛的特爾的照片呢？」  
  
一股怒氣爆發，海沙那醞釀已久的拳頭轟然砸上金髮少年的腹部。噗地，血絲成點狀灑上了他的面孔。  
  
多舒暢啊，這一拳打下去將盛怒都宣洩了。但是腦子逐漸地清醒，沖昏腦袋的怒氣褪去，海沙見金髮少年狼狽地撫抹下唇的鮮血，湊到眼下一瞧。見周圍的孩童怔忪、敬佩、卻感不捨的表情，他了解情況，感到慌了。  
  
終於，金髮少年怒了。  
  
「好啊……你個太空垃圾的髒血雜種……給我打！」  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
「不要叫我小西啦，真像女生的名字。」  
  
「啊，那不然叫你爾特好了？我們的名字發音有點像呢。」  
  
「……我會很高興你叫我海沙的。」  
  
「那不是你的姓氏嗎？」  
  
「嗯……沒關係，特爾叫了我就很高興。」  
  
「真的嗎，那太好了。你也要叫我特爾哦。然後，你每次的呼喚，我都會毫不疲累地回應……」  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
「──特爾……」蒼白的唇悄悄蠕動了。緊接著一陣劇痛。  
  
「唔……啊──！」  
  
疼痛漸漸平息，一道溫煦的觸手，似乎撫上了臉頰。  
  
陽光熾熱地燃燒起來。也許只是想像吧，期盼著太陽出來，實際上傾盆雨聲還在淅瀝悲泣。  
  
琉璃般的瞳仁明亮了。卻也灰暗了。  
  
海沙舉起手，原想揉眼睛說能讓視線清晰點，手一抬電流通過般地萬針穿插，痛得他說不出話，手就這麼僵在空中。疼痛緩緩流走到剩下幾乎失去知覺的酥麻，他小心翼翼放下了手臂。果然是麻痺了地不再疼痛。  
  
他微轉動脖子，打量了一番，很快判斷出自己身在醫療室。  
  
──原來，沒有死啊……  
  
不曉得為何，就像連死亡也不願收留自己，張臂擁著生命卻又被蹂躪。  
  
然而早有人先被死神恩寵了。  
  
不自覺地，那情不自禁的淚水帶出了悲傷。  
  
「喂……特爾……」輕輕喚著，虛弱中流露出的期盼，哀慟得不成聲。空蕩蕩地，聲音反射回自己耳理，特爾的名字聽起來竟是那麼空虛。  
  
──喂，特爾！回答啊！你不是答應我，永遠都會回應的嗎？  
  
源源不絕的悲傷淌下了臉頰。顧不得撕心裂肺的劇烈絞痛，那燠熱與惡寒不間斷侵襲著身子，忽冷忽熱地頭痛得幾乎裂開。胸口悶悶撞擊著，心臟似乎在囹圄中橫衝直撞，撞不出那道枷鎖。滯瑟的冷汗披了一身，每個毛孔尖叫著思念的名字。  
  
──拜託你，再一眼就好了，好嗎？讓我看著那雙碧綠的眼珠。那一池溫柔……  
  
熱與冷超速交替著，眼前模糊不清地閃著美麗的身形。無一闕漏地撥放著──深遂開朗的笑靨，柔軟卻豪放的黑色髮絲，閃著健康光澤的小栗色肌膚，那讓他砰然心跳的回首，輕細得像是柔軟包覆住的叫喚他的名字……  
  
──拜託你別丟下我好嗎，我懦弱的心顫抖著、哭泣著……  
  
胃裡翻騰攪動，他身子一翻，朝著床緣外嘔了出來。那顆柔弱的心，亦嘔心瀝血著。  
  
「哈哈，反正海沙長得這麼漂亮，叫小西也沒什麼不好。」  
  
「特爾……」  
  
連抹去眼淚的勇氣都提不起來，僅能任由時間將它拭乾。  
  
羸弱的身軀蜷曲，血跡乾了又濕，濕了又乾。  
  
眼角卻永遠不會乾盡。  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
風雨還在喧囂著。  
  
沖刷了多少，卻沖也沖不走那份哀傷。  
  
天空也哭了呢。  
  
默默凝視著，憔悴削瘦的臉蛋掛著淚痕。  
  
何必抹去，還不如將回憶保存下來。也許在某一天，能夠成為繼續前進的動力吧。  
  
海沙笑了。  
  
不，是疼痛扭曲了嘴角。  
  
眼前的面孔都仍陌生，院長雖然心有不甘，真的是很懶得這麼麻煩，依然是將他轉到了另一間廳子，是這裡最小也最破舊的客廳。至少能避開那群少年。  
  
海沙沒有追究這種大欺小的行為。也許是懦弱吧，但是他真的認為，那一拳已經夠了。  
  
雖然對特爾有點抱歉，畢竟自己弱小的拳頭能做到的就這樣。  
  
就這樣。  
  
特爾要是看到了，必定會訕笑著：「唉，小西就是小西，跟個女孩子一樣弱不禁風。」有那樣一點點的傲慢，卻不乏滿滿的溫柔。  
  
「你說人工授育？哈哈，誰的精子誰的卵子，你又能保證不會弄錯？說不定我被雜了狗的精子。」  
  
令人心痛地，毫不在意地暗示著自己的血統骯髒。  
  
「不過呢，也說不定你跟我錯用了同一個母體的卵子。要是我們是兄弟就好了，不過光是看相，差別就有點懸殊了呢。」  
  
你無所謂地埃聲嘆氣，但是閃過的假設落空的失落，我還忘不了呢。  
  
海沙，已經不再哭了。  
  
轉過身注視著孩子們，那中間，似乎還能看見那個有點童趣，行徑不拘卻悉心照顧孩子的身影。  
  
特爾……  
  
「嗯？你叫我嗎？」  
  
海沙怔住，張口結舌險些要喊叫出來。  
  
翡翠綠的瞳眸、柔順的黑髮，不曾厭倦的回應著──  
  
他吞回了聲音，只發出像哀鳴的鼓動聲，哀愁下眼簾。  
  
不過是幻覺罷了。  
  
疼痛再度扭曲他的嘴角。  
  
就連那個護著幼小的軀體，被一拳又一拳無情打入的軀體，不屈不撓地直著背的軀體。  
  
最後的最後的最後，仍舊傲慢卻和藹笑著的眼。  
  
都烙進了眼底。  
  
最後的最後的最後的最後，特爾在笑。很溫柔的笑。笑著說：「海沙，你知道嗎，……」  
  
他踅別這幅感傷的畫面，拖著沉重的腳步，坐上破舊不堪的沙發。刺痛從椎骨傳上，他蹙起了眉心。  
  
這一次沒死，不只是他自己詫異，連旁人都驚訝萬分；飽了這麼一頓毒打，連根重要的骨頭都沒斷，現在的他也只不過在衣服內包著幾層紗布。  
  
真是好運啊。  
  
海沙仰起頭，滑落在嘴邊的苦笑無奈又漫長。  
  
椎尾不舒服極了。  
  
他又皺住眉頭。這感覺不像是傷的痛，他將手往後摸索，撈起一樣金屬的冰冷物體。掏到面前一看，不若掌心大，不沉也不輕，精密度不高。  
  
湊前研究，忽地螢光一閃，他縮了一下眼，隨即愣住。  
  
玩具投影器小小的鏡片洞口，投射出湛藍與翠綠交疊的圓體。  
  
他眨眨眼，兩種顏色混入他的瞳孔，多麼像翡翠的顏色。就像那對深遂的溫柔。  
  
海沙入迷地盯著，左手微伸起，然而害怕破壞了那平靜的翡翠，想保有、想維持美麗的情結，使他遲遲不忍心觸摸，就這麼看著，如斯美，美得令人寒顫。  
  
「你總是深深看著我的眼睛，卻又不像是在看我。哈，我的眼睛很美嗎？」  
  
窗外的雨，何時已然歇止，笑出一道彩虹。  
  
牽動了嘴旁的肌肉。有一點弧度，微微上揚了。  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  
  
走出池子的少年，因荷爾蒙的刺激而長過腰肢的柔軟黑髮，充滿吸引力的茶栗色肌膚，碧綠如鑲入翡翠的眼眸。  
  
比原本平凡，但也比原本不凡。  
  
重要的是，他的失去，能夠換來更多得到嗎？那顆靛青的星球，會不會也有人有翡翠的瞳，輕輕呼喚自己的名字？  
  
對了，不可以叫小西。要叫海……  
  
「海沙，你知道嗎，其實我很以你為榮……。」  
  
翡翠綠的眼睛抬起了。  
  
豪放卻不失溫柔的，笑容。  
  
「西格爾特‧海沙領命。」  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 當初本來要打三個男主的, 最後只生得出三頭目的...  
> 明明我最愛的是薩奇啊


End file.
